<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the war.... (that will never happen) by LacieFuyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839573">After the war.... (that will never happen)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu'>LacieFuyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Compliant, Character Study, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, Gen, It's lineage feeling folks, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, No beta we die like a men, Still no beta but I rewrote and check it alright lol, and codywan if you squint, introspective, s, so it's mostly Obi-wan thinking and being instropesctive about his two (2) padawans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan after the briefing with Ahsoka. A character study.</p><p>(I re-write most of it and suddenly it already reach 2k word, 1k words than before.  I hope you gave this a chance again.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the war.... (that will never happen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Anakin….. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan watched his former grand-padawan give him a slight nod and then rushed out of the room followed by Rex and Bo-Katan. He bit inside his cheek and tried to calm himself down as his anxiety started to rear his head on again. He was worried. There was no question about Ahsoka’s ability, he trusted her ability. After all she was taught by Anakin, while he helped here and there a little bit. So yes, it’s not her ability that made him worried. It’s Maul. The Sith Lord, as he said to Ahsoka, he didn’t seem to stay dead. Maul, in a way, had always been unpredictable like that. He just hoped she managed to capture Maul without any complication.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan turned off his holo and checked his chronometer. There would be still a time before he had to go to the bridge, briefed about their plan and went to Utapau ahead to serve as a distraction before the rest of his men arrived. He let himself relax for a little bit and sat on his bunk. He felt a persistent headache on his temple and pinched the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to appease it. And then after a bit time passed, he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth to be told, he felt a deep bone weariness after having to fight in this war for years. It was an endless cycle of battle and loss. As the fight unlikely ceased to exist, the death toll kept climbing. So many deaths. It took life without discrimination and left the one that left behind grieving. He lost his fellow Jedi, his family and grieved over them all this time. He had to see his men keep losing their brothers, grieving for them and he couldn’t do anything about it as he felt guilty for not doing more to help them surviving this war. And Satine, he would never get over her loss, for not being able to save her would always be one of his biggest regrets. Not to mention people who were being invaded by separatist or the one that got caught in this war. This war consumed everyone. He sighed tiredly. Every loss he faced weighed his shoulder more and more as years passed. It was always hard to be one that survives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan was tired of loss. He wanted this war to end as soon as possible, so maybe, something would be able to heal, to be better. Just something toward a better, hopeful path. That was why he had to bet his hope on this fight with Grievous. That this fight would help them to end the war and if Ahsoka managed to capture Maul, they would be able to learn the truth of Darth Sidious. The mysterious Sith Lord who orchestrated the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they were able to find out the truth, they might finally be able to put a stop on this Darth Sidious machination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if it comes to that, they might be able to put the war to rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe his former padawan and grand-padawan finally could take a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Obi-wan could finally talk about the unspoken problem between them, repairing their relationship slowly but surely. He knew he had hurt his former grand-padawan, after all he was part of the Council. The Council was not perfect; he could admit that, they all knew that and that time there was nothing that could do except make that bad decision because there were only bad decisions but he knew that would only sounded like an excuse. And that was why he decided not to contact her because he thought, the very least he could do  was to respect her decision. She deserved to have her space and figured things out for her own sake. To find a place in this galaxy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was not sure it was the right decision in the end because he could see that the lingering hurt fester, and everything that was between them went unsaid. It left them with so much tension. She might have thought that he didn’t try to contact her proof that he didn’t care. He didn’t want things to stay the way it was. He wanted and would do better for her. Ahsoka deserved that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan almost sighed again but resisted, instead the previous headache came back. He was worried for Anakin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ever since the Battle of Coruscant and they saved the chancellor, there was an underlying feeling of restlessness in Anakin. It was persistent and made him more moody and detached. He didn’t know how to make his former padawan talk to him because Anakin, in some way, is very secretive around him. Even for things that he already more or less knew. He tried to give him an opening but nothing would budge him. It left Obi-wan feeling helpless. He wanted to help Anakin, he really did but it felt like he wouldn’t want it if it came from Obi-wan. And then, the request to spy on the chancellor. After being told about his special assignment Anakin was feeling especially irritated about it which Obi-wan could understand where did that come from. Obi-wan might be wary and couldn’t trust Palpatine, he never tried to hide it but for Anakin, that man was his friend. Obi-wan knew that Anakin sometimes confided in him. (There was some part of him that was sad that Anakin trusted Palpatine more than him.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not like Obi-wan was happy about the special assignment. If anything, he felt unhappy about it. He didn’t like to put Anakin in this position. Even so, he  also understood why they had to resort to such a decision. It might be less than wise but at this point there were no other choices. There was too much on line. They had to know whether Palpatine had to do with the prolonging of the war. His worried feelings aside, he decided to trust Anakin as he always had because Anakin never disappointed him. He never had. He knew that Anakin eventually would always be able to do what he had to do. He had always been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even then, he still reached out for Padme and Ahsoka. He hoped that both of them would be able to have a better chance of appeasing the restlessness that dwelling in him or actually talk to them about the problem that bothered him. If Anakin couldn't talk to him because he couldn’t trust him enough, sure he could talk to them right?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(And the fact stung. A lot. Anakin was more likely to confide in them than him. He felt lost sometime. Did he was such a bad friend that Anakin refused to confide in him? Lately Obi-wan always felt there was an invisible barrier between them and he didn’t know how to put the barrier down.That was why, he really hoped after this war ended, he could talk what was it that made it hard for him to talk to him. He had been respecting Anakin’s space that was why he never pushed but he didn’t want it to fester any longer. So yes, after the war he had to push Anakin a little bit so they could actually talk.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Obi-wan departed to go to Utapau, Anakin told him that he recognized in hindsight, he was just too frustrated that was why he reacted like that in front of the council. The fact that Anakin managed to point it out himself made a warm smile bloom on Obi-wan's face. He was proud of him that he was able to look into himself and reflect on it. For a bit, he thought it would be alright then. That his friend would be alright even if he were not there and he knew that Padme would be there to talk to him. Anakin would be alright. He had to believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-wan couldn’t get rid of the feeling of worry he had. It was persistent and the force was not exactly helping at the moment. The force tried to nudge him about something but he was not sure exactly what the things that were being referred to were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan caressed his beard in frustration. He had to trust Anakin and the force. For the force to look after Anakin and for Anakin to be alright and make the right decisions, whatever decisions it might be. He had to trust that everything would be alright. He had to focus in the moment. After all, he also had duty that had to be done. To hunt off Grievous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But first of all, he should try to contact Anakin. After all, he had a message to deliver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Anakin….. We’ll catch up soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin would be delighted. Obi-wan knew he would. He chuckled, thinking of how Anakin would react. He knew that Anakin just wanted everything to be alright again between them. Those words were as good as Ahsoka accepting Anakin’s back in her life. He hoped it would be able to cheer up Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in the end, none of his attempts reached his comm. Obi-wan frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How subtle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought dryly. He had an idea why his friend didn’t pick up his comm and sighed. It was not really surprising but he hoped Anakin realized they were far from being subtle, if anything they were terribly obvious that their attempt at hiding it just seemed silly. He might not really be sure what exactly was their relationship but he knew that it was definitely romantic in nature. He couldn’t find himself to be annoyed because Anakin went to Padme’s place. That might be a good thing, maybe Padme would be able to help Anakin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan decided he would comm Anakin later. He didn’t want to interrupt them if they were in the middle of talking or worse, less talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan checked the chronometer and straightened his robes. He had not realised that he had been thinking for quite a time. Well, it was time for him to focus on what was in front of him. It was the time that he should head to the bridge, preparing to brief his men, he must not let them wait. He was about to leave, only to almost collide with his commander. For some reason there was feeling a little disappointment around Cody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody.” He grinned with a teasing smile ready on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan.” Cody huffed, there was fondness and exasperation in his tone. He had a little smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you could just comm me, right?” Obi-wan asked, amusement laced in his tone as he arched one of his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody huffed. He knew Obi-wan only teased him, arched his eyebrows too. “Is it too much that I hoped you had a nap, Obi-wan?” It was a teasing, an amusement was obvious but there was also an underlying concern there. Obi-wan realized Cody might really wished he had some rest which also a little disappointment he felt earlier, his commander might hoped to find him asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan chuckled a little (which earned him an amused glare from Cody) and smiled fondly at Cody.  He grabbed his commander’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I will have a nap as soon as we are able to hunt down Grievous. It’s a promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody gave him a skeptical look, he should have felt offended but his track record not exactly helping his case. “If you say so, General.” He shrugged but there was an unspoken understanding and knowing his commander, he would make sure that Obi-wan would actually come through with his promise. (He really meant the promise though. He might usually avoid it but if the fight with Grievous ends up in their win, he could finally rest.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much faith in, Commander.” Obi-wan huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Cody smiled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Obi-wan smiled back easily. It was always nice that he would always had his commander’s faith. He took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself as they walked to the bridge. It was time to focus on his task at the moment and then when the war ended….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let himself hope for peace once more time descended upon the galaxy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, maybe the future would finally take care of itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything would finally be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(But it didn’t. It never came as his hope for peace burned along with the galaxy.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! It's my first time writing for Star Wars after all so I am rather nervous and I just kick myself out of bad phase writer block hahaha Lineage feels guys!</p><p>Edit: I rewrote the whole thing, mostly adding some stuffs and made things more flowed. I will never post a first draft ever again lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>